


I've Fallen

by PocketPrompto



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: When Lena and Supergirl date for a publicity stunt, they realize they may have actual feelings for each other.





	I've Fallen

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Supergirl asked and looked over at Ms. Luthor as she paced the floor and made it difficult for her hair and makeup artist to get his work down.  
With a clear of his throat, Lena paused and looked up at him.  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I'll stay still." She murmured and sat back in her chair. She looked up at Supergirl and nodded.  
"Yes, I'm sure I want to do this."  
The cameras were recording and the mics were hot as Lena and Supergirl prepared to give their first public statement. The two girls stepped up to the large black curtain that separated them and the rest of National City. Lena's hand warmly wrapped around Supergirl's waist, a smile donned both their faces as they stepped through the curtain and onto a stage with a single podium. A few reporters had arms outstretched with multiple tangled microphone wires wrapped around them, and flashes from cameras started to go off. A cacophony of voices filled the girls ears. Supergirl could make out a few choice phrases but was otherwise lost in the sounds of dozens of curious minds. With a maroon lipped smile and a soft chuckle, Lena held up a hand.  
"Please, please, one at a time. We want to be able to answer all your questions but we can only do so if it is in an orderly fashion. So uhh...first up is you, in the red."  
The woman reporter stood up straight, her eyes glancing down at her notebook before back up st the couple.  
"Is it true that you and Supergirl are in a romantic relationship? As in, girlfriend and girlfriend? Why the sudden choice?"  
Lena gave a nod and her bright smile never left her face.  
"Yes, the rumors are all true. Supergirl and I are in a relationship. We both had been working close on several cases of metahumans in National City over the course of a few months and well...our feelings just blossomed..."   
Supergirl flashed a smile, her grip tightening just a little on Lena's shoulder. She was nervous that she'd let their secret slip. Earlier in the week, Kara and Lena had been going over potential projects to help boost L Corps reputation and Kara offhandedly had suggested that maybe dating a big name in National City could bring desired attention to Lena's company. Lena jokingly suggested that if she had to pick anyone it would be Supergirl and Kara mentioned her connection with Supergirl, that she could make it happen. Ultimately, the two decided that it would benefit L Corp if Lena and Supergirl had announced their new 'relationship".  
Another reporter spoke up.  
"So what does this mean for the city? And L Corp? I hope you two won't be too distracted with your...lady issues."  
Supergirl shot the man a glare, her laser eyes threatening to bore through him. But she contained herself.  
"National City and L Corp will continue to work as efficiently and effectively as before." She answered.   
"Speaking of which, I have a villain to put behind bars." With a kiss to Lena's cheek and a wink, Supergirl leaped off the stage where their publicity stunt was taking place and she flew off into sky to save the day once again. Having not expected that, Lena placed a hand to her cheek and watched her girlfriend fly off, a genuine smile and a reddened blush crept onto her face.   
As she had flown off, Supergirls hand touched her tingling lips and in that moment she wasn't the revered superhero but Kara, a flustered young reporter who now suddenly had feelings for her best friend and number one muse...


End file.
